With Kings and Sons'
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Oh god how to describe this story... It's a slight take off on Anna and the King, yet it isn't at the same time. Bulma is captured by the Sayians and all she wants to do is go back to Earth, but it's destroyed, she must do what she doesn't want to to save


**With Kings and Sons'**

A/N: In this story ,aside from Bulma and The King, King Vegeta is the actual king as we know in the DBZ series and Prince Vegeta is our loved prince. You'll notice similar things I dare say, but it'll be different, believe me. Love you all! Kim

The Prince looked around the cells of beings, most were the same and few looked different from the rest. He wasn't in the mood for the same old thing. He listened as a voice filled the room. It was sweet, innocent, yet at the same time utterly pissed and demonic. A smirk formed on his cold lips and the same appeared on his fathers. King Vegeta looked at his son and laughed darkly. "A lively one I dare say."

"So it would seem father." The Prince answered monotone. He stalked ahead listening as he went.

"Do you have any Idea who I am you worthless bastered!" The voice yelled as the girl kicked and punched in mid air, being held in great sayian arms, she continued. "Let me down you over sized, under brained, under grown were it counts - I dare say - APE!" With that she managed a lucky kick in the groan and began to run, in the wrong direction it would seem for she ran herself into the hands of the devil, well, the king nonetheless.

Dressed in a form of clothing called Earth style and hair a very odd shade of blue with matching eyes and a small figure yet nice curves and details, the King fount her more than expectable.

She shrieked as he caught her up in his arm, only needing one - in truth half of one -, he laughed at her antics and looked at the men around him on their knees bowing. "This one is full of life. Where was she taken from, are there anymore?"

"Capsule Corp. Sir." The highest-ranking officer announced shaking. 

"Were the scientist Dr. Briefs was located?" The King asked looking the girl over, who happened to seem to calm down and listen up.

"Yes, sir."

"What's you're name onna?" The King twisted her around to face him and set her on her feet placing a heavy hand on each of her shoulders to keep her in place.

Bulma growled yet didn't try to move away. Instead she raised her head as high as she could and with fiery eyes stared into the obsess of black ones that belonged to the King. She stated in a voice filled with hate. "You killed my mother, took my father, and destroyed my home planet. Why should I tell you anything?" She demanded.

Safe to say the guards had never seen this before. The King was a good two feet taller than the human, about five times her size, and with a power level that was 100 times her own puny amount. He was dressed in royal robes and accompanied by guards and even the Prince. She was dressed in a ragged torn shirt with Earth letters across the chest, a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and no shoes, no one accompanied her. It was rather amusing, to say the least. So though the King who laughed heartedly as the Prince smirked even wider.

"Speak you're name, and maybe you won't have to visit the cells." The King answered roughly shoving her into a bared cell with humans inside.

Tears stung at her blue eyes as she watched the animals once called humans inside. She was pulled away from the cell and laughed at for crying. Yet she didn't care. She wouldn't cry for herself, she would cry for her race but not herself... Let them do their worst, she wouldn't cry out. Bulma looked back at the King then the Prince as he spoke.

"She's nothing but a weakling, good for nothing but warming a cold bed, if that." The Prince hissed.

"You're proble right my Son." The King sighed.

Bulma took the moment to stomp on the kings foot with all her weight, which took him by surprise, but not as much as her next trick, she gammed her teeth into his flesh and bite out a chunk throwing it across the room, he released her and she ran.

Without a second thought she ran. Throwing herself under guards' legs to escape being captured. She ran not listening to the laughter of the King, the footsteps of the Prince behind her. She ran faster running out of breath, she fount a small opening and squeezed her small form through. In the small hiding place she held her rapid breath and waited now listening to the footsteps coming closer.

The Prince stood besides the opening she had gone into. He was surprised she had fit, he knew he could not and that getting her out was going it be fun. He did not want to be missing a chunk of skin from his hand though. He surprised a laugh at the thought. What did everyone think seeing a human running away covered on the moth with blood, the Kings at that. He looked in the hole and smirked saying lightly. "Boo." The girl squired and moved farther back.

Bulma noted it was getting smaller the further back she squirmed. "Get away from me!" She shouted.

"You dare order the Prince?" Vegeta asked in mocking shock. "As much as many wish, The Prince takes no ones orders, except the occasional order from his father."

"The prince is arrogrent and should stop calling himself by title." Bulma fired back. Vegeta smirked.

"The human onna is foolish and should be killed."

"I would rather die then be a bed warmer." She fired back with out a though or care of thought.

"So is the human onna all so innocent?"

"Yes. And will remain so!" Bulma replied in a daring voice. 

"What's your name Onna." 

"None of your business." 

"Strange name. Why do you have two middle names for human?"

"Shut up." Bulma hissed.

The prince growled he did not like to be told to be quiet. With a flick off his finger an energy beam made room in the hole opening and he grabbed her by the neck pulling her out with ease and throwing her onto the rubble. "You will tell me your name." He commanded loudly. 

Feeling lost for a moment she answered rather softly. "Bulma Briefs." Though at the moment the King had appeared and was lifting her up bridal style, much to her kicking and screaming.

"Do you know I've been searching for you for months now?" The King bellowed. "Your father insists he can't complete his work without you."

"That's why I was hiding." She replied dryly.

"Cute." The King said smirking. He threw her to Vegeta. "Take care of her. She needs to be ready for the labs in a hour." He added at the evil look in his son's eyes.

"Whatever." Prince Vegeta snorted. "Where's she go?"

"I believe, you're room." The King smirked without looking at his son.

Bulma was half hanging, half sitting on the ground, Prince Vegeta had her under the arms in one hand, giving her quiet the upper torso lift.

Prince Vegeta snapped his fingers and a servant came over. "Get cloths." He instructed rudely and dragged Bulma off down the hallway.

Vegeta threw her down on the bedroom floor and she hissed in pain. Being dragged down halls and steps had left her many cuts and bruises on her legs. She'd have to thank him. A minute later she was looking around the room. A cold steel framed bed with silver and black covers, a balcony, plush scarlet carpet, ivy green walls, steel dresser, doors, desk and chair, a few colored lights; black.

The room wasn't very welcoming at all. Bulma hissed as she curled her legs from under her and tried to ignore their burning. Vegeta sat on his bed reading a paper from his desk and frowning lightly. Bulma frowned and looked around for a way out. She twisted to 'sit' on her hands and knees looking around the room better. She looked at the balcony wonder which story they were on.

"To high up." He informed her without looking up. "About 9 stories to far." He added to her glare. "Try it and I wont catch you." He added.

"I think I'd rather die." She muttered.

"Could be arranged if my father didn't need you."

"So what killing is a no but you can whip me all you like?" Bulma rolled her eyes.

The ruthless Prince smirked. "Is that a request?"

"Not in the least." Bulma eyed him.

"You are refusing to show me respect you know, I could beat you." 

"Whatever. I'll show you no respect until I get some."

"Then I'll show you the end on a whip until you get that notion out of you're head." Vegeta stood heading into another room. When he returned the Balcony door was open and Bulma wasn't in sight. He smirked and threw himself into the act of being sad and scarred. "Oh no! Fathers going to kill me the dumb bitch has killed herself!" Vegeta sank to the floor and lifted the bed skirts. " 'Ello poppet." (POTC!)

Bulma yelped and glared at the smirking Sayian Prince.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing it. I know I said it'd be the same, but in truth it really won't! lol. Love you all review! Kim


End file.
